Lipstick and Mistletoe
by Writer2018
Summary: What happens between our favorite royal and rebel the night of the big Christmas party? Dexven Pairing. Rated K. Oneshot-Raven and Dexter.


**Lipstick and Mistletoe**

It was Christmas day at Ever After High, everyone were in good spirits and Christmas cheer. The students were all preparing for the big Christmas party. The school halls were decorated beautifully with trimmings of gold, green, and red. There was bells and balls of different hanging from doorknobs and ceilings, and in the center of the great hall was the biggest Christmas tree in ever after.

The tree was decorated and laced with trimmings of gold, red, silver, green, and blue, the only thing missing was the star that would light the whole thing. Every year, ever after high's very own, Apple White would hang the star on top of the tree, but this year, things were going go differently. This year Apple White would hang the star with one of her favorite people, Raven Queen.

Speaking of which, we find our two favorite princesses headed down the hallway towards the headmasters Grimm office. The two brothers were going over documents involving tonight's big Christmas bash when the two girls came into their office.

They looked up to see Apple dragging Raven in by the arm. "Miss White, Miss Queen, what can I do for you two young ladies today?" Milton Grimm asked.

"I wanted to tell you about my decision for this year's Christmas party." Apple said.

"Decision?" He asked.

"Yes, I decided that I want Raven to help me put the star on top of the tree this year." She said shocking everyone.

"Apple, you really you want me to help?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I know what your thinking, but recent events has helped me see that some things should change." Apple said.

Raven being the rebel she is, couldn't help but smile at what her friend said.

The headmaster brothers thought about she said and came to a decision. "Very well then, Raven is this alright with you?"

Raven smiled. "Yes, of course it is."

"Good, tonight, the two of you will put the star on top of the great tree." Milton said.

The two exited the office and when they got outside, Raven hugged Apple with all her might.

"Thanks Apple! But why did you do this?" Raven asked.

"Well, recent events have showed me that everything is not what should be. Besides your my friend." Apple told her.

Raven smiled and hugged her once more. The two girls then headed to their next classes, while walking they started discussing everyday things like the school year, classes, upcoming events, soon enough the topic of the Christmas party and the whole secret santa gift exchange came up. Both the rebels and the royals came together because Briar thought it would be a great idea to do secret santa.

Everyone picked a different name out of a hat and had to get their picked person a present by the night of the party. Briar had gotten Hopper, Daring had Cerise, Cerise got Maddie, Ashlynn got Hunter, Hunter had Ashlynn, Apple got Briar, and Raven had gotten Dexter. Now if it had been someone else Raven picked, it would have been easy for her to shop for them but Dexter was different. Evers since the true heart's dance and she had gotten his love poem, she had developed a crush on the glasses-wearing prince.

Raven blushed at the thought of him, she couldn't help but think what to get him for Christmas. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Apple trying to talk to her.

"Raven, oh Raven, Raven!" Apple yelled getting her attention.

"Huh, what were you saying?" Raven said getting out of her daze.

"I said what did you get your secret santa?" Apple asked. "I got Ashlynn this beautiful dress made of all things nature except for animal fur that is, Hunter helped me."

"Well, I haven't thought of anything special for Dexter yet." Raven admitted.

"You've really given it some thought, haven't you?" Apple said with a smile.

"Well yeah, I mean Dex is just so sweet and cute, and I just wanna give him something special." Raven told her.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something." Apple said.

"Yeah your right, I'll think of something." Raven said as they stopped and hugged each other.

Raven entered her Magicology class, during the class period she tapped her fingers nervously on her desk and her mind and eyes darted all around the room. All through class, her mind couldn't help but wonder to Dexter and what to get him for secret santa.

Throughout the entire class period her mind wandered to Dexter, the secret santa gift exchange, and the big party tonight, where she and Apple would put the star on the tree. Soon enough, the bell rang and Raven was thankful for that because it was almost time for lunch, then off to her Muse-ic class, her favorite class.

On her way out the door, she had makeup compact opened and was about to apply some lipstick to her mouth when she bumped into someone making her drop her books on the ground, and who better for her to absent mindedly bump into than her needle-sighted prince, Dexter Charming. Dexter and Raven just stood there staring at each other for that particular moment, just staring. Raven then noticed her books on the ground, and so to distract herself from Dexter, she bent over and picked them up.

Dexter just stood there with an embarrassed blush on his face as he looked at his long time crush. He then also noticed her books were on the ground and bend over to help her pick them up. They picked all her books, and when they reach for the last one, their hands and they blushed.

They stared longingly into each others eyes, as if they were searching for something. They soon realized what they were doing and stood up on their quickly and turned away from each other with blushes on both their faces.

After an awkward moment of silence, Raven decided to speak first.

"Hey Dex." Raven said sweetly.

"H-Hey Raven, you look gort, I mean great." Dexter said while mentally slapping himself.

Raven smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks."

The two then began walking towards the cafeteria, Raven and Dexter walked in close proximity to each other. There was an silence until Dexter brought up the party.

"So, you ready for the party tonight?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah, I got this new dress I've been wanting wear, very festive and it's in my favorite color." Raven answered.

"Well, great. Can't be too festive." He said as they reached the cafeteria.

"Thanks, so what class do you have next?" She asked as they got their trays and food.

"Magicology." He said in a depressed tone as they sat down at a table.

Raven giggled a little. "I know, right? It's so boring in there."

"Boring is an understatement." Dexter replied.

The two of them shared a laugh and giggle at that. Dexter smiled an awkward smile and Raven just giggled at Dexter staring at his eyes, she just loved those beautiful blue eyes of his. The two of them then realized what they were doing again and looked away from each other with their faces red. There was a silence until the bell ring and Raven stood up and put her tray away.

"So um, see you at the party?" Dexter asked as Raven applying the lipstick she didn't before to her lips.

"Yeah, definitely." Raven said. "Save me a dance, okay?

"A-A dance? Sure." Dexter said as Raven put her makeup away.

Raven then went towards Dexter who was still sitting at the table wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his cheek leaving a purple mark on his cheek.

"Bye Dexter!" She waved and left, leaving Dexter in a love struck daze, not even bothering to wipe off the faint mark of purple lipstick off his cheek.

The next thing he knew he was the bell had rung twice and he scrambled off, rushing to his next class.

Raven went to her Muse-ic class, where they were doing partner assignments today and she was paired with Cerise, Cedar, and Maddie. Through the class, Raven's mind wander back to when she kissed Dexter like she did in the cafeteria. She had a giddy smile and a blush on her face as she thought about the transaction earlier. This didn't go unnoticed by the other girls.

After class, Raven was walking back to her dorm when she was intercepted by her friends.

"So?" Cedar asked.

"So, what?" Raven said.

"You know what. Back in class, I don't think I've ever seen you that happy." Cerise said/teased her.

"So Raven, what's the dealio?" Maddie asked with a grin.

"Well, I was talking with Dexter at lunch, and we talked for a while...and," Raven paused.

"And?" They persisted.

"I kissed him." Raven told them. "But just on the cheek."

The girls broke into wide smiles at their friends declaration, they let out girlish squeals in delight.

"Oh Raven, that's so great!" Cedar said.

"I'm happy for you." Cerise told her.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Maddie asked.

Raven tapped her chin in thought before answering. "Well, I was thinking at the party where everyone exchanges gifts and I give Dexter his present maybe I can tell him my feelings then."

"That's a great idea, Raven!" Maddie said.

"In fact, I have an idea I think you'll all be able to help me with." Raven told them.

"Sure." Cedar said.

"You count on us." Cerise told her.

"Thanks, bye guys." Raven said giving her friends a group hug.

Later that night, everyone was getting fairest for the big party tonight. Raven and Apple had finished cleaning up and dressing up for the party and they look drop dead gorgeous. Raven was wearing a sleeveless festive dress that resembled a Christmas tree filled with star decorations and glitter and it was all in purple. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with black, purple, and blue highlights and a silver tiara. She wore silver bracelets, a silver chain necklace, and silver high-heeled shoes.

"You look fabelous, Raven." apple said wearing a short sleeve white red dress similar to Raven's. Her hair was in long blonde golden curls with a red apple hairclip in it. She had wore several golden bracelets, a gold necklace with a golden apple pendant. She wore golden high-heeled boots that went up her legs like vines

"Thanks Apple." Raven thanked and held out her arm for Apple. "Shall we?"

Apple hooked her arms with Raven's. "We shall."

The two headed downstairs to the main hall where everyone was gathered, and having a great time. Everyone was dancing, chatting, or taking photos with friends. Melody Piper was the DJ, so you know she was playing something festive but also something everyone could dance to.

Raven and Apple spotted their friends and went over to them. They started dancing for a while, just a few songs for a bit. Melody stopped the music when headmaster Grimm told her it was time to for Raven and Apple to put the star on top of the tree.

"Okay people, it's comes for the lighting of the tree." Melody said getting cheers from everyone. "Would Apple White and Raven Queen come on down?"

Everyone cheered as Raven and Apple went up to her and the headmasters.

The two girls stood in front of the two headmasters, and the crowd held their breaths as headmasters Grimm headed the girls the star which was a five-pointed star that glowed changing several colors at a time and was very vibrant.

"Miss White and Miss Queen, would you do us the honors of putting the star on top of the tree?" Giles Grimm asked.

"With pleasure, headmaster." Apple said.

The two girls went over to the tree and placed the star on top of the tree. As soon as they did that, the tree lit up with different colors that changed every second like a rainbow. Everyone oohed and awed at the sight of the beautiful tree.

"Let's give these girls a round of applause, folks." Melody said.

Everyone broke into applause and cheers for the two princesses. The two girls smiled and waved at them below, they then looked at each other and hugged. Raven then noticed Dexter down below cheering for them and broke the hug.

"Sorry Apple, I got to go take care something." Raven said.

Apple nodded. "Okay, I understand."

"Thanks, your the best." Raven told her giving Apple one last hug, she then left in pursuit of Dexter.

Raven searched for Dexter all over the place, till she spotted him near the doorway talking to his sister Darling. Raven ran over to him bringing a smile to his face.

"Hey Dex." Raven said.

"Hey Raven. Wow, you looked gort, I mean great, n-no I mean," He stuttered while Raven giggled at his awkwardness.

Darling could sense these two wanted to be left alone, so she left.

"Hey Raven, what I meant to say was, you look beautiful." Dexter told her.

"Thanks Dex, and you look very handsome." Raven told him.

Raven wasn't from the truth, Dexter looked very handsome tonight. He wore a royal blue suit with the sleeves a little bit loose on all ends. He had a bowtie that was loosened a little but on straight. He was also wore dress shoes and for once, did not have his glasses on, thus showing off those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

Raven snapped out of her trance and grabbed Dexter's hand making him blush at the contact. She dragged over to a quiet secluded away from all the partygoers, where no one could see them.

"Okay Dexter, I have something I want to ask you before I give you your present." Raven said.

"Oh okay, but wait I have something for you first." Dexter said bringing out a wrapped present from inside his suit.

He handed it to Raven who took the gift graciously. She unwrapped the gift and inside of it was a beautiful silver necklace with two purple raven pendants on it. "Merry Christmas, Raven."

Raven felt a tear go down her cheek as she looked at it. She wrapped the tears away and looked at Dexter with a happy smile, and come closer to him, making him back up until he was pressed against the wall.

"Thanks Dexter, I love it." She told him. "Now it's time for your gift."

"M-My gift?" He asked.

"Yup, close your eyes and count to three." She told him.

Dexter did as she told him and closed his eyes.

Raven came up to him until she was inches away from his face. "One..., Two..., Three." She finished counting and pressed her lips against his. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and Dexter instinctively wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. The kiss lasted for a minute and a half then they broke apart with smiles on their faces.

"Wow." Dexter breathed out. "Just..., wow."

Raven giggled. "And that was only one part of it."

"What do you mean?" Dexter asked.

Raven snapped her fingers and on demand, mistletoe dropped right on top of them, just a few inches from their heads.

Dexter looked up at it with a perplexed look on his face. "Is that..., mistletoe?"

"Yup." Raven smiled mischievously then wrapped her arms around his neck and toppled him to floor. Before Dexter could figure out what was happening, Raven started kissing him all over his face, there was a wet smacking sound from skin on skin. Above them Cerise, Cedar, and Maddie held the mistletoe from a string attached to a fishing rod and were giggling at the sight.

With one last kiss, Raven got off of Dexter who had multiple purple lipstick marks on his face, mouth, cheeks, and forehead. He was grinning a goofy smile at what just happened to him.

Dexter then got out of his daze, stood up and looked at Raven. "So, does this mean?"

"Yup, I will be your girlfriend Dexter!" Raven said.

Dexter grabbed Raven and spun her around by her waist and then pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

Raven hugged him back and place one last kiss on his cheek, smiling.

They went back to the party with there friends, and both had one thought on their minds.

 _"Best Christmas Ever!"_


End file.
